The invention relates to a method for monitoring a controller for controlling a three-phase electric motor and/or for monitoring the electric motor, especially an asynchronous or synchronous motor.
The use of single-phase split-pole motors in dishwasher drain pumps is known. These motors are designed for a discrete operating point and are directly connected to an electrical mains voltage. The loss of the single phase leads to the motor stopping and can be immediately recognized from the absence of the phase current.